


Hostage

by sublimesoda



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome, style, style at first but it’s a kyman fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimesoda/pseuds/sublimesoda
Summary: Kyle Broflovski has an amazing life. He has a sweet boyfriend, a good job, a supportive family, and great friends.Eric Cartman has nothing, except for a heart full of rage and an overwhelming desire to hurt anything in his path.And Kyle wants to know why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be posted on Halloween, but I forgot. I haven’t written in awhile, so forgive me if it’s not the best.

The ground was still wet from the downpour earlier that evening, as cold weather set in and streetlights illuminated the small mountain town. It was around eleven at night, and almost everyone was at Kyle Broflovski’s house, celebrating his eighteenth birthday.

Kyle watched as the people he loved sang happy birthday to him, and it almost felt like the world was moving in slow motion. The lights kept getting brighter and the sounds kept getting slower, until his brain could barely process what was happening in front of him. The next thing he knew, his boyfriend was pulling him into a hug and congratulating him, as his mother announced she was getting a knife to cut the cake with.

“Kyle, are you feeling okay?” Stan asked, looking at his boyfriend with a worried expression. Kyle shook his head quickly, but Stan could tell when he was lying.

“Tell me the truth.” Stan said, his tone going from concerned to pleading. He had helped throw a huge party for Kyle in celebration of turning eighteen, shouldn’t he be happy?

“I promise, I’m fine.” Kyle said, smiling as he laughed nervously. “It’s just.. a big step. That’s all.”

Stan knew that something was still off, but he didn’t want to pressure his boyfriend any further than he already had, especially not on his big night. So instead, he decided to change subjects.

“Any plans on what you wanna do after this party?” he asked, looking back and forth between Kyle and the stairs suggestively. Kyle smirked and rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off when Butters decided to walk over.

“H-happy birthday, Kyle.” the blonde haired boy spoke shyly, rubbing his knuckles together. “I feel real sore that I didn’t get you a present or nothing.. but I didn’t even know it was your birthday until Kenny told me.”

“It’s fine, really.” Kyle said, smiling softly as he shrugged. A lot of people had showed up to his party, but no one had bothered to actually get him anything. Well, no one but Stan. But according to him, he wasn’t even allowed to see that until after the party.

“You know, I don’t mind surprises, but if it’s something sexual, can you please just warn me first?” Kyle said, glancing at his boyfriend once Butters was out of sight.

“It’s not anything like that.” Stan laughed, rolling his eyes, but making Kyle narrow his. Whatever this present was, Stan seemed really excited to give it to Kyle, and even more excited by the look of frustration on Kyle’s face.

“Well, it’s almost midnight, you know.” he said, taking another side glance at his raven-haired boyfriend. “So if it’s not sexual, I don’t see what’s the big deal in showing me already.”

“Because then it wouldn’t be a surprise, or fun, now would it?” Stan asked, smiling as he grabbed Kyle’s face, giving him a quick kiss.

Seconds later, Mrs. Broflovski returned with the cake, which had successfully been cut into multiple pieces. Kyle watched as everyone around him grabbed a piece, but he stayed put, not even moving an inch.

“Aren’t you going to get a piece of your cake, Bubbie?” she asked her son, who looked completely disinterested.

“No, mom. I-I’m fine. I’m not really hungry.”

Stan frowned, waiting for Mrs. Broflovski to walk away, before confronting his boyfriend again. “Alright, that’s it. Can you please just tell me what the hell is going on? This isn’t like you at all. You’re acting weird dude, and it’s bumming me out.”

“Stan, I said I’m fine.” Kyle groaned, crossing his arms. “It’s just been a long night, okay?”

“If something is wrong, I want you tell me.” Stan whispered, his voice now sounding more upset than anything. “It’s just that.. this is suppose to be a good night, okay?”

Kyle sighed loudly, wanting nothing more in the moment than for his boyfriend to leave him alone. But he knew Stan was persistent.

“If this is about-“

“This isn’t about anything, Stan.” Kyle cut him off quickly.

Stan looked at the ground, unsure of what to say next. Kyle told him everything. Why was this moment an exception?

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” he asked, looking hopefully at the redhead. Kyle’s expression softened as he looked at how worried his boyfriend seemed to be.

“I know.” he finally said, smiling softly. “I just.. I think I want to be alone for a bit to think, okay?”

Stan instantly tensed up, and Kyle knew his boyfriend was overthinking, so he pulled Stan into a hug, as he kissed him on the cheek reassuringly. “Don’t worry, I don’t mean that type of alone, and I don’t mean thinking of doing anything drastic like that. I’m not upset with you. I forgive you. I’m just a little stressed, okay?”

Stan’s body instantly relaxed, feeling relief wash over him. He smiled and nodded, hugging Kyle tightly. “Okay. Thank you.”

Both boys remained that way, hugging in silence, before Kyle’s mothers voice was heard throughout the house. “Can someone give me a hand with the drinks?” she asked, struggling to carry all of the plastic cups.

“I’ll help.” Stan spoke up, before turning his attention back to his boyfriend.

“I’m gonna walk outside for a minute while you help my mom, okay?” Kyle asked, looking at his boyfriend for some form of approval, even though he didn’t need it.

Stan nodded and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Kyle behind to hesitate on walking out the front door. After a few seconds had passed and he decided that the crowd was too busy with their own conversations to pay any mind to the guest of honor leaving, he slipped out the door and walked to the side of the house, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the familiar pack.

Kyle hated smoking and cigarettes with a passion, but yet it had become an addiction for whenever he was stressed. He dreaded the entire idea of it, as it would always leave a bitter taste on his tongue and a burnt feeling in his throat, but he did it anyways, only this time it was legal.

He lifted the cigarette to his mouth with a shaky hand, as he reached his other hand into his pocket, digging around for a lighter. When he couldn’t find one, he sighed in defeat before pulling the cigarette away. “Goddamnit.” he replied angrily, growing more and more frustrated as the night passed. There was no way in hell he could last another second near this house without at least a little stress reliever, so he took off walking instead.

He had made it halfway down the block, when snow began to hit the ground and the weather got increasingly colder than before. Kyle stuck his hands in the pocket of his jacket, but his fingertips remained numb.

Silently cursing the idea of walking alone in the snow, he was about to turn back and head home, when a black car with tinted windows pulled up beside him.

“Aren’t you cold?” a brunette asked, once the window was rolled down a bit.

“Fucking freezing.” Kyle said bitterly, his teeth chattering as he spoke to the anonymous stranger.

“Well, do you want a ride?” the guy asked, making Kyle’s insides twist up. Realistically, there was no way in hell Kyle would ever get into a car with a stranger. But he was freezing cold, and his house was a good bit away, so he guessed he could make an exception just this once.

As soon as he opened the car door and sat inside, he knew he had made the right decision. The car was extremely warm, and the car’s heater blew directly towards Kyle.

“Thanks for the ride.” he said, looking at the brunette again, but this time taking in more of his appearance. “So,” he said, out of sheer curiosity. “Whats your name?”

“Eric.” the guy spoke coldly, as he kept his eyes focused on the road. The guy was kind enough to give him a ride, yet the look in his eyes said that he had seen hell in its purest form.

After a few minutes of driving, Kyle remembered he hadn’t even told Eric where his house was. “Oh, uh, yeah. Turn right up here and it’s the first house.” he said softly.

Eric didn’t say anything, he just kept driving. Kyle wasn’t too bothered by the boy’s silence, until he drove straight past where Kyle lived.

“Um, dude?” Kyle asked, sounding a lot more nervous than he had planned. “Where are you going? My house is back there.”

Eric continued to remain quiet, never taking his gaze off the road ahead of him. Kyle was growing more scared as the seconds passed by, so he decided to text Stan or call for help, but immediately felt fear wash over him when he checked his pockets, remembering he left his phone at the house.

“Fuck.” Kyle said under his breath, looking around Eric’s car frantically for anything to get him out of this situation.

“Can you at least tell me where you’re taking me?” the nervous redhead asked, as his mystery driver made another sharp turn.

“It’s a surprise.” Eric said, finally speaking up again, as a smirk began to form on his face.

Kyle felt like the universe was moving in slow motion again, but this time much slower, and much more painful.

“Please.. just tell me where we’re going..”

Eric raised an eyebrow suspiciously, glancing over at Kyle. “Jesus, you really don’t understand the concept of a surprise, do you?”

Kyle thought he was going to be sick. Who was this fucking guy and what the fuck was he going to do to him?

____

Stan sat on the couch, checking his phone every few minutes, but still nothing. There wasn’t a single message from Kyle explaining why he hadn’t came back home yet.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Mr. Broflovski tried to reason with Stan, patting him on the back. “He’s eighteen now, I’m sure he’s just out trying to get a little taste of freedom. Trust me, he’ll be home by morning.”

Stan shook his head, refusing to believe him. “You don’t understand, sir. This isn’t like Kyle at all! He would’ve texted me by now.”

Stan knew Kyle better than anyone, he would never leave Stan to worry like this. But then again, he had seemed off all night.

“Why don’t you just go home and get some rest, sweetie?” Mrs. Broflovski suggested, despite the fact she looked just as worried as he did. “I’m sure my bubbie will be home safely in the morning, and we’ll let you know when he gets here.”

“With all due respect, I don’t think you know Kyle the way I do. Something is wrong. He’s missing, and we need to find him.” Stan said frantically, shaking his head.

Ike walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked at his parents and his brother’s boyfriend suspiciously. “What’s going on?” he asked, after yawning.

“Nothing Ike, go back to bed.” Mr. Broflovski said, before narrowing his eyes at the other raven haired boy. “Stan, I really think you should go home now.”

Stan frowned but got up anyways, walking out the house and trudging home sadly. He made his way up the stairs, not even acknowledging whatever weird show his father was watching on T.V., or the insults Shelly tried to throw at him. He opened his bedroom door and took off his hat, throwing it to the ground. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

He opened it up, taking one last glance at the ring, before shutting it and shoving it back into his pocket. Kyle had ran away, and Stan didn’t even give him his present yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric Cartman was, to say the least, a bit fucked up. He grew up without a father in his life, as his mother continued to lie about his whereabouts for the first ten years of his life. He never had someone that didn’t leave, or someone that even wanted to stay for that matter. Over time, all the bullshit had finally caught up to him, and Eric needed a way to let all that rage out. He finally watched his own mother take her life due to drugs, when he was sixteen. That was when something snapped, and he couldn’t hold in all his hate for the world any longer. 

He gripped the steering wheel tightly, as his scared passenger kept looking out the window and squinting, as if trying to figure out where he was being taken through the snow. “Do you want money?” the boy asked, trying to bribe Eric for the millionth time that night. 

“I don’t need your goddamn money.” he said under his breath, glaring at the redhead. They had been driving for at least thirty minutes now, and the boy was beginning to get twitchier by the second.

Kyle let out a deep sigh and sank into the seat, pulling at his curly red hair. What were his parents thinking right now? Had anyone at the party even realized he was gone yet? And Stan, oh god, what was Stan thinking? He was probably having a panic attack right now wondering where Kyle was. 

The car made another sharp turn, before they turned onto a dirt road. Kyle began to wonder where the fuck this guy lived, and why it was so far. The town was small as it was, but this place was really out of the way. After another two minutes of driving, the two began to enter the overgrown yard where Eric’s cabin was. 

After his mother had died, he knew he couldn’t stay in the same home he grew up in. There were far too many memories, both good and bad, that made him sick to think about. He settled on a cabin in the mountains, where no one could find him. He had his own place to himself, his safe place.

As soon as they pulled to a complete stop, Kyle started reached for the door, hoping this was his chance to run away, but Eric was smarter than that. He had put a child lock on the door, watching as the frustrated redhead began to cry and hit the door when he couldn’t get out. 

Eric reached into the backseat and grabbed something to tie Kyle’s hands together. Immediately, the furious boy looked at his kidnapper with disgust. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m tying you up so you can’t run away?” Eric replied, as if it were obvious.

He grabbed onto the other boy’s wrists harshly, wrapping the material around them, before getting out of the car and quickly walking to the passenger side. He swung open the door and grabbed ahold of Kyle, dragging him towards the house.

Kyle could easily take Eric if he wanted to, he wasn’t weak. But his mind was swarming with too many thoughts to even try to run away again at this point. That, and the fact that Eric had a gun pressed into Kyle’s side. He was stuck. He was lost, mentally and literally, in the middle of nowhere with a goddamn psychopath. Growing up, he expected his eighteenth birthday to be different, but never like this.

Eric opened the door to his house, pushing Kyle in first and watching as he fell to the floor, before locking the door behind them.

“Why are you doing this?” Kyle asked angrily, with red eyes. “For the love of god man, just let me go. It’s my fucking birthday!”

Eric, who was walking towards Kyle, stopped in his tracks. “Oh? Well, happy birthday then.”

Kyle sighed in relief at the brunettes sudden change of tone, but no sooner than Eric had wished him a happy birthday, he was back to grabbing Kyle and dragging him down the hall.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Kyle yelled, angrier than before. He began to kick and even tried elbowing Eric in the side in order to get loose, but there was no use. 

Once they reached the end of the hall, Eric opened a door that seemed to lead down to a basement. “Stand up.” he commanded. 

Kyle narrowed his eyes, scoffing. “Fuck you.” 

Eric stopped and crouched down, so he was eye-level with redhead laying on the floor. “I said, stand-“

Kyle spit in his face before he could even finish his sentence, causing him to use all the strength in his body to pick Kyle up himself.

“Let me go you fucking dickhead!” Kyle yelled, as Eric began to practically carry him down the stairs. Once they were about three steps away from the bottom, Eric threw his victim to the ground.

“Can you at least tell me what you’re planning to do with me?” Kyle asked, his anger beginning to form into worry again. When Eric didn’t respond, he continued. “I’m begging you, please, just let me go. I just want to go back home to my party and my boyfriend and-“

“You have a boyfriend?” Eric asked, cutting him off.

“Uh, yeah?” Kyle responded awkwardly. “Why does that matter?”

Eric figured there wasn’t a reason that it should, but it just shocked him that a boy like Kyle would be gay, or even so open about it for that matter. Eric has struggled with his sexuality his entire life, but eventually came to terms with the fact that it didn’t matter, because regardless of what gender, they’d always leave him in the end anyways.

But Kyle would never understand that. He had a boyfriend, and a nice house, and he probably still had both his parents as well. He would never understand the pain or struggles that Eric Cartman went through.

Which is why Eric had chose him to be his first victim. The first person he would kill.

Technically, he had killed things before, a few animals, and even his own father, before he knew specifically who his father was. But this was different. Eric wanted someone he could take his anger out on, he wanted a human he could kill physically. Not a gun to the head or a meat grinder, he wanted to kill someone himself without the help of a machine. He wanted to do it slowly, to watch them suffer the way he suffered his entire life.

“Please..” Kyle pleaded, nearly in tears when he saw Eric grab a large knife and a bucket of bleach. The brunette ignored his cries for help and instead, began cleaning his first weapon of choice. 

“Please don’t fucking kill me, I’ll do anything man. I’ll do anything!”

Eric stopped immediately, lowering his knife. Anything?

He turned to look at Kyle, who was now most definitely crying and more terrified than ever.

“You’ll do anything? Like, no exceptions?” Eric asked slowly, taking in the sight of the boy in front of him.

“Well, yeah.” Kyle sighed. “That’s what the fuck anything means.”

This guy had a smart mouth on him, but Eric would be lying if he said he didn’t find it fun. He was interesting, and what Eric lacked in emotion, Kyle made up for it. 

He’d also be lying if he said the idea of having someone do anything for him wasn’t tempting. Maybe this was his answer to everything. Kyle couldn’t leave him like everyone else if Eric had control over him.

“Fine.” he finally said, after a few minutes of silence.

“F-fine?” Kyle said, shaking from fear. “What do you mean fine?”

“I accept your offer.” Eric said matter-of-factly, nodding. “I won’t kill you, as long as you do whatever I want.”

“Okay, sure, whatever.” the redhead said frantically, still afraid, but a lot more relieved now that he knew he was going to end up being slaughtered to death. “So what do you want me to do?”

“Simple.” Eric said, shrugging as he put his knife away. “I want you to stay here with me. Forever.”

“God fucking damnit.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t upload sooner, I’ve been busy. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it, and I plan to start uploading more often (:

It’s been two days since Stan had seen Kyle. Each day seemed to get colder and longer, as the thought of where Kyle may be lingered in the back of his mind. Of course, people noticed that Stan was upset, but no one really bothered to ask why.

Even his father dismissed it, as he watched his son leave the dinner table and stomp his way upstairs. “What the hell’s up Stan’s ass?”

The next morning was bleak and mundane as the boy walked to school, staring down at his wore out sneakers that still had Kyle’s signature written on them. His signature was always a lot more fancier than Stan’s, and he adored it. 

As he walked through the double doors, it felt like all eyes were on him. Of course, they weren’t, but that didn’t stop Stan from obsessing over the matter, and assuming the worst anyways.

His first few classes seemed to go by slowly, leaving Stan to pout as he watched the clock. “Only twenty more minutes.. that’s just ten minutes two times..” he thought to himself. This trick only seemed to work so many times though, before Stan felt that ten minutes was far too much to wait too. 

“This is fucking bullshit.” he complained, as he slammed his locker door shut. “Kyle has been missing for two days, and his parents haven’t done shit about it. They’re acting like this is normal. Just because he’s eighteen now, doesn’t mean he’s suddenly dropped all his morals and decided to leave South Park.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong Stan, but didn’t you say that you two talked about leaving town before?” Wendy asked, slinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

“Yeah but that’s different.” Stan mumbled, shaking his head as he looked at the ground. “We talked about running away together. Kyle didn’t even give me a warning before he left.”

“I thought you said he was acting strange?”

“Well, yeah. He was, but..” his voice trailed off as Craig and Tweek began walking down the hallway, hands intertwined. Stan’s stomach turned in knots as a wave of jealousy ran through his veins. It wasn’t either of them in specific that pissed him off, he was just sick of seeing couples everywhere when his boyfriend was no where in sight.

“Hey Stan.” Craig said casually as he stopped next to him and Wendy. “Are you feeling alright? You looked pretty upset in class earlier.”

“I’m fine.” Stan said through gritted teeth, as he gripped his notebook so hard his knuckles nearly turned white. Had no one noticed Kyle was missing yet? Maybe if Stan got everyone’s attention and signal boosted it, they’d all be a little more empathetic, but then again, this was South Park. He couldn’t expect much. 

“Alright. Well, hope you feel better soon dude.” Craig said, shrugging as walked off, his arm around his boyfriends shoulder. 

Stan was livid. This didn’t make sense to him. Why had Kyle decided to suddenly leave? And why was he the only one making a big deal out of it? Was this some kind of big inside joke? Had Kyle been planning to leave for awhile?

“Hey,” Wendy spoke up, interrupting Stan’s pessimistic thoughts. He hadn’t spoken out loud, but she knew him long enough that she could practically see the fear written all over his face. “Everything going to be alright, I promise.”

“You can’t be sure of that.” Stan spoke softly, suddenly feeling an overwhelming amount of dread.

“Sure I can.” she said, as she grabbed her binder from her locker before closing it shut. “Because I’m going to help you look for him.”

_____

Stan impatiently tapped his pencil against his leg, as he watched the clock on the wall, waiting for the bell to signal that school was over. 

At lunch, Wendy suggested that they spend the entire weekend looking for Kyle. Stan agreed, and suggested that they should start the search as soon as school was over. 

When the final bell rang throughout the school halls, Stan was the first to make it out the classroom, almost running into Jimmy in the way.

“S-slow down, man.” Jimmy stuttered out, watching the boy shove past multiple others. Stan would’ve apologized, but like everyone else, he was too busy. 

Once he reached the front of the school, his eyes began scanning the area for his friend. He glanced down at his watch before looking up again, feeling an adrenaline rush wash over him. 

All of the sudden, he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to tense up as he turned around quickly. “Dude, it’s just me. Calm down.”

Stan sighed at his friend, rolling his eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kenny asked, looking at Stan concerned. “You’ve been acting weird all day.”

“Oh okay, I get it,” Stan laughed bitterly. “So you can all notice when I’m acting weird, but not when Kyle does it?”

“What the hell are you talking about Marsh? I haven’t even seen Kyle in like-“

“Two days.” Stan cut him off with a disappointed expression. “I know, because he been fucking missing. But no one but me bothers to give a shit!”

Kenny’s confused expression dropped immediately, feeling guilty. “Stan, I’m sorry. I didn’t-“

“Hey fellas!” The two were interrupted when Butters walked over, grabbing ahold of Kenny’s arm. “Ken and I are goin’ ice skating today. Are you gonna come too?”

“Uh, no buttercup. Stan’s a little busy. He’s looking for Kyle.”

“Oh?” Butters looked between his boyfriend and his friend with concern. “Well, gee, do you need us to help ya find him?”

“No.” a voice chimed in from behind the boys. They all looked back to see Wendy Testaburger walking towards them, crossing her arms. “That’s my job.”

“Huh.” both blondes said in unison. “Well,” Kenny said awkwardly, sticking one hand in his pocket as he grabbed Butters hand with other. “Good luck with that. We’ll see you guys later.”

“See ya, Ken.” Stan mumbled, watching the two walk off before redirecting his attention to the girl next to him. “What took you so long?” he whined. “It’s freezing out here. Kyle could be like, frozen to death by now or something.”

“He isn’t frozen to death,” she said, rolling her eyes. “And because I was seeing it were possible to check security cameras.” 

“S-security cameras?” Stan asked, baffled.

“Yeah, you know. The ones they have on those streetlights? I was thinking maybe if we checked one of those, it’d give us some insight to where Kyle had walked off to.”

Honestly, Stan had no idea that was even a thing, and quite frankly, he was a bit freaked out, wondering what those streetlights had seen all those years.

“I’m sorry but, is that even legal?” he asked. 

“I don’t know.” Wendy shrugged, her breath almost frozen in the cold air. “But it’s worth a shot, right?”

____

It was freezing outside, and the weather only got colder the darker it got. Stan was almost for sure he was in the early stages of getting frostbite, but Wendy was still trying to figure out where these so called security cameras were hidden, and how to take a look at them. 

“Are you sure streetlight cameras aren’t just some stupid myth to make people paranoid?” Stan yelled out, squinting as he looked up at Wendy, who was standing on a ladder. He was shaking in the snow, wanting nothing more than to be cuddled up inside with Kyle, drinking some hot chocolate. 

“I don’t know.” Wendy sighed sadly, finally giving up as she walked down the ladder. “There has to be some way we can find out though.”

“Wait.”

“Wait for what?” Wendy asked, eyeing Stan suspiciously.

“Mr. Stotch.”

“What about him?”

“He has a drone.” Stan said confidently, proud that he remembered. “And the last time I checked, he still uses it.”

“So you think maybe he saw where Kyle went?” Wendy asked, finally catching onto Stan’s idea.

“I don’t know.” Stan said as he began walking towards Butter’s house, with Wendy following quickly behind him. “But I’m going to find out.”

_____

Stan knocked on the door, noticing that his fingertips were numb from the cold weather. He waited impatiently, before finally, Stephen Stotch appeared, and more confused than ever. 

“I’m sorry you two, but Butters isn’t here.” he said, already beginning to close the door back shut. “He’s ice skating with his friend, Kenny.”

“We know.” Stan said, waving off the obvious. “We aren’t here to see Butters, we’re here to see you.”

“Me?” Stephen asked, cautiously glancing around his yard. “Why on earth are you here to speak to me?”

“Do you still have that drone?”

“May I ask why you want to know that?”

“Well you see sir, my boy- my friend, Kyle, went missing the other day after his birthday party, and I’ve been really worried. So we were wondering if you happened to catch anything on your drone or not.”

The older man sighed, looking back and forth between the two teenagers standing on his doorsteps. After a few seconds of thinking, and hesitating, he let them in. “Just follow me to the garage, that’s where I keep it.”

Once there, he pulled out an old drone that the two hadn’t see since elementary school.

“When did you kids say that your friend went missing?” Mr. Stotch asked, as turned on the drone and inspected it.

“Two nights ago.” Stan spoke quickly, the words rolling off his tongue with ease. Stan knew exactly when Kyle went missing, because he hadn’t slept a single night since. 

“Hm, alright.” the man replied, nodding. “Well let’s see if we can find anything.”

They all huddled around, watching the screen, to see if anything was caught on camera. “Do you have any idea around what time he might’ve went missing?”

“Yeah. Around eleven at night. Close to midnight, actually.”

The video was fast forwarded a bit, but Stan didn’t see much other than the tops of houses and a lot of snow. 

Suddenly, something caught his eye, making him jump. “Wait! Pause the video.”

Mr. Stotch did as instructed, watching as the boy beside him stared down the screen. 

“It’s Kyle.” Stan said, his voice barely above a whisper. The video seemed a bit out of focus, but Stan could tell it was his boyfriend. 

“It looks like he’s.. talking to someone in a black car?” Wendy spoke up, tilting her head to the side.

“You don’t think your friend does drugs, do you?” Mr. Stotch asked, making both Stan and Wendy glare at him quickly. “Because that looks like a drug deal going on to me.”

“It’s not a drug deal.” Stan sighed, rolling his eyes. Kyle would never do drugs. Right?

They continued watching the video, as it showed what appeared to be Kyle getting into the car, but before they could see more, the drone flew off, continuing in a new location. 

“Well,” Stephen said, standing as he put his drone back up. “I hoped that solved any questions you kids had.”

“It really didn’t.” Stan frowned. “But thanks anyways.”

The two left the Stotch residence, and made their way back to Stan’s place, as Stan sadly kicked rocks along the way.

“What did you mean back there when you said it didn’t help?” Wendy asked, confused. “We saw Kyle on the tape getting into a car.”

“Yeah, but we don’t know who’s car it was, Wendy. There’s plenty of people with black cars in South Park.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Wendy sighed, shrugging, before sticking her hands into the pockets of her coat. “I mean, it’s not like we can stalk everyone in town who owns a black car.”

Stan shoved his cold hands into the pocket of his jacket as well, as he took one more glance up at the warm glow of the streetlight above him. “I will if it means finding Kyle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in awhile so I’m sorry if it’s a little messy, but I promise it’ll get better. Make sure to leave comments/feedback if you want. (:


End file.
